I Miss You
by goodgirl21
Summary: What happens when Izzy becomes disant to Trip. And Tripp goes on tour leaving Izzy behind TRIZZY!
1. Chapter 1

**I Miss You**

**(Izzy's point of view)**

I walk down the street away from Tripp's house with tears running down my face. Tripp is leaving tomorrow to go on tour. I know I should be happy for him, but I feel like he's leaving me… I put on a forced smile whenever he talks about it. He too blinded by his excitement to see my sadness and I like it that way. I don't want him to feel like he's being a bad best friend by leaving me.

"Hey Izzy!" I hear Tripp's voice call me. I spin around to see him running to me. I quickly wipe my tears hoping he doesn't see them.

"Here you forgot this!" He panted, pulling my droid out of his back pocket and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I say weakly and cracking a smile, but at the same time a lone tear decides to drip down my face. I turn around walking quickly, hoping he didn't see that. Even if he did I'd be walking fast enough for him not to catch me.

But no avail. He did and quickly catches up to me. One thing is running though my mind as he does this.

**Crap.**

He guides me to a near by bench and I don't protest. Once we were sitting down he asked,

"What's with the water works?" I shook my head in response. I knew he would know what I meant. He rolled his eyes grabbing my forearms.

"You were smiling just a couple of minutes ago. What's wrong?" Tripp asked me again.

I just stare at him blankly not know what to say. But I'm saved because his Iphone goes off. He answers, says 'ok' then hangs up. He looks at me with a very not 'Tripp' serious look.

"This conversation is not over Izzy, but you and your parents are having dinner at my house tonight. With the guys, mom, and me." He said, standing up pulling me with him.

We then start off to his house in an awkward silence. Once there he looked at me.

"Remember what I said." He reminded me.

I nodded then wandered my way into the smell coming from the stove smelled mouth-watering.

"What are you making Ms. Cambell?" I asked Trip's mom.

"Yours and Tripp's favorite meal." She answered, as she started to fry the taco meat.I was about to offer her help, when Tripp jerked me backwards and dragged me into his room.

He closed the door as soon as we were both inside.

"Now what's wrong Iz?" He asked, in a non Tripp way again.

"I'm going to miss you!" The words flowed out, before I could stop them.

My hand flew to my mouth to cover it that had opened, from horror of the words that had come out of was a quiet stillness, that made my stomach lurch.

**Why doesn't he just say something?**

I would walk away, but he's blocking the exit looked at me, eyes dull. I slowly took my hand away from my mouth.

"Are you happy?" I asked him.

"That's it?" He asked me finally.

"You're my best friend of course your going to miss me!" He concluded happily.

He wasn't getting it, and I like it that way, because telling him about my feelings would be the demolition of our friendship…

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**(Still Izzy's point of view)**

I sigh as I toss and turn in my bed. I was thinking about Trip yet again. He was just so hot. Stupid hot. But he wouldn't want someone like me. He has already said that he planed to enjoy the 'rock star' life style which included the girls. Finally I settle on laying on my back with an aggravated sigh staring up at the ceiling.

Sometimes I think Trip overlooks the fact that I'm a girl. But that's what a best friend is. It's not about gender, it's about a person know you as well as you know yourself maybe even better. Unless you're me who, has feelings for your best friend.

Aggravated with myself I dragged myself out of lumpy bed. Grabbed the nearest hoodie, and climbed out of my window. I walked and walked letting my feet have a mind of their own as they guided me to a park that Trip and I used to play at when we were little. It was cold and dark only to be illuminated by a small street lamp near by. Some might call it terrifying, but I found it comforting in the dead silence of the night.

I climbed into the small tree house built for the kids at the park when I was five. The park didn't use it anymore, so it was old and abandoned. I pulled my knees to my chest looking at all the old etched in drawings that a younger Trip and I made. My eyelids suddenly felt too heavy for blinking. Finally I let them stay closed and was lulled into a physically uncomfortable feeling, emotionally comforting sleep.

"Izzy." A warm male voice said, followed by a gentle hand shaking me.

"Five more minutes." I moan, trying to shift into a different position.

But the shaking continues.

"Izzy." Said the same voice.

This time I open my eyes to see Trip trying to pry me awake. I straightened up my composure, but I was sore as I did so. I looked around then remembered where I was; at the tree house.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" I asked groggily, as I smiled wearily at him.

"I came here to think. You?" He asked me.

"Couldn't sleep." I said half asleep, while laying my head on his shoulder.

"Can you believe that I'm going on my first tour?" He inquired excitedly, slinging his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer.

I took chance to inhale scent with out him noticing.

"I can Trip, you're an _awesome _guitar player!" I exclaimed to him, putting the infancies on awesome.

He smiled that amazing smile that made me melt.

"Come on we better get going, it's past three." He said, after a while starting to climb out of the cramped space.

Once Trip was down I made my way down. Trip and I started walking out of the park.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning" I say, turning around and walking the other way. I climb up the same window once I'm at my house. Then I shrug off my hoodie and crawl into bed. My eyes shutting once more and I fall into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day)<strong>

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

I groaned and shut off the beeping racket. I shut my eyes snuggling back into my pillow. Then I remembered I had to wake up to see Trip off. My eyes snapped opened. Jumping out of bed I threw on a pair of jeans and my 'Iron Weasel' shirt to show my support to them, quickly did my make-up, hair, and grabbed my hoodie from last night and ran out the house.

I came to a halt in front of the band van completely out of breath. I walked up to the gauge breathing deeply. Trip opened the door as I approached it.

"Hey, your just in time." He said, as he shut the door behind him.

Then the other members of 'Iron Weasel' came in started to load up the new tour bus.

I then pulled Trip aside.

"Promise me something?" I asked him.

"Anything." He said seriously.

"Promise me that you won't let this fame go to head. That you'll still be the best friend I know and fell for." I mumbled the last part.

He opened his mouth to say some thing, when Derek came in and told him it was time to go.

Trip looked at me then hugged me tight.

"I promise." He said, into my hair.

Then let go and walked out and boarded the bus… This would be the last I would see him for three months. As the bus drove away a tear made its way down my face. I started back to my house feeling like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**(Izzy's point of view and 3 month time skip)**

I run down the street back to the one I love. Today is the day Trip is finally coming home finally after a 3 month tour! I'm so excited! (For those of you who can't tell.) I start to slow down when Trip's house finally starts comes to come into view. I walk closer then I see him…

I open my mouth to call to him, but I stop when I see he has his strong arms wrapped around some girl with black hair and he's kissing her. Once they pull away I soon recognize the girl as the youngest model every to walk this earth: Carly Winters. She looks more drop dead gorgeous in person. Her long black hair is in a ponytail, sparkling in the sun. Her sharp blue eyes are just a sparkly too. Those perfect white teeth smiling brightly in a perfect smile. Let's not forget her perfect figure and designer clothes look great in this weather. Everything about her is just so… Perfect! I feel my bottom lip starting to quiver, so I bite it to choke back a sob that was about to escape.

Suddenly I feel out of place, like I've been replaced. I spin my body, running away. I run till I reach my house. Jerking the door open, I walk in, and slam it shut. Then I start to feel my knees give out and I finally sink to the floor. Uncontrollable tears flowing from my eyes. I could do this with out my mom coming in worrying about me. She works during the day and doesn't get home till_ 7:00_. Right now it's _1:30_.

_Why does everything seem to go wrong for me, _I thought to myself. After a minute I got a text.

_I'm home, I thought you be here by now, where are you?- Trip_

_Sorry I'll be there in a min.- Izzy _

I got up, went to my room and started to redo my make-up, since it was from all the crying. Even if my heart was broken he would still get a happy best friend. I sighed just thinking about how much I would have to fake. I walked out of the house and down the street again. Only this time I walked slowly. Thinking about the boy who hunted my thoughts of love and his perfect girlfriend. In a way I saw this coming at the very beginning when Trip joined 'Iron Weasel' They would become famous again. Trip would get all new famous friends and forget all about me. The 'nobody' best friend.

When I finally got there, I was engulfed into a tight hug by those strong arms I loved so much.

_No bad Izzy! He has a girlfriend_, I thought to myself.

"I missed you." He whispered into my hair, as his hold tightened on me.

"Me too." I sighed, taking in his sent: Fresh spring breeze mixed in with his Axe cologne.

"Trip? Trip? Where are you?" I heard Carly voice ask.

"Who are you?" Carly asked, when she got to us glaring at me.

"Carly this is my best friend I was telling you about. Izzy this is Carly." Tripp introduced us.

"Oh yea. Hi" She said slowly, with a small wave.

"Trip can I talk to you over there for a moment." It wasn't a question, It was a demanded.

I could tell already she didn't like. Trip went over with a shrug. I knew they were talking about me. Trip kept glancing over at me. Then Carly pointed at me with a really nasty look and I took off running.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the late update, but since it's holiday break I'll be able to update faster. Tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**(Izzy's point of view)**

I was running to who knows where, but I knew I was getting away from Trip and his perfect girlfriend. Or mainly to get away from my broken heart.

Dark clouds started to move in. It was going to rain soon. My phone started vibrating, but I didn't look at it. No I didn't wanna look at it. All I wanted to do right now was run.

Rain started to come down like the clouds were crying. It was exactly like what I was feeling. The drops started off light and soft, but then got heavier and rougher. I was getting soaked, but right know it felt good. My vision was starting to blur. I heard footsteps behind me. But I didn't look back. Whoever it was I didn't want to see right now. I felt a hand grab my wrist and jerk me back. Another hand grabbed my other wrist. The touch felt familiar but I chose to ignore it. I tried to struggle away from the person, but the hold they had on me only tightened. Finally I stopped and let the tears finally fall.

My knees started give out. I wait for my knees to hit the cold, wet cement, but it never happened. Instead I felt myself being picked up bridal style. I whimpered feeling scared. What is this world coming to? Me scared?

" Relax Izzy, it's me." Trip's voice said, though the roar of the wind.

"Trip?" I asked.

"Put me down now!" I said, after a moment of realization and rage hit me.

He had left me, got a girlfriend, and didn't even care.

"I would if thought you wouldn't bolt like a couple of minutes ago." He said quietly in my ear, still holding me in his arms.

He then set me down gently, but kept his arms around my waist. He started to walk forward making my feet have a stumbling start.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted at him, because right now I didn't think my emotions could handle any physical contact yet. I'm surprised I lasted in that last hug he gave me a couple of minutes ago.

"Getting us out of this rain, and taking us some place where we can talk privately." He said calmly, behind me.

"NO!" I screamed, then started to struggle to get out of his grip again.

I was afraid, no point in denying it. I was afraid that if I talked to him I would blurt out my feelings for him and with my emotions the way the are I don't need his pity or his rejection right now.

"Stop, Izzy you're not going to get out of this, we're going to talk. Whether you like it or not." He said firmly, while tightening his hold on me.

I was silent the rest of the way there.

I closed my eyes after a while and leaned my head on to his shoulder. This was nice not screaming or shouting just enjoying each others company. The way it was before all of this started.

"Izzy, we're here." Trip said as we stop suddenly.

I open my eyes to see that we're back at the park, standing before the old tree house. I look at him one more time to see a look that said we wasn't going to let me out of this. I was going to go up that tree whether I wanted to or not. With a sigh I started to climb the tree.

I sat down in Trip's lap because there wasn't any room in there for two sixteen year olds. "Why did you run off?" He asked me, getting right to the point.

"Because, she didn't like me." I answered his question.

"How'd you know?" He asked me.

"Nasty look." I shrugged.

"But still, why'd you run?" He brushed some of my bangs away from my eyes.

See? He does things like this to make me like him. So it's really his fault I love him.

"She replaced me." I said, shaking my head putting my bangs back into place.

"No one could replace you Iz." He said softly.

I rolled my eyes in response. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"I mean it." He said seriously.

And that's where it went both wrong and right. I couldn't help myself I leaned in and kissed him. I was about to pull away, when he put he hands on my waist and started to kiss back. I losing myself bit by bit in that kiss, like the world was melting away. No I was melting away, but a nagging voice in my head stopped me. 

_He was a girlfriend Izzy!_

I jerked myself away from him missing his lips and warmth immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, looking confused.

Probably because I was the one who kissed him first.

"Girlfriend." I said, pointing to him.

"See, this is what you miss when you run away. I broke up with her after she said she wanted me to stop being friends with you. Plus she was just plain mean and I like someone else." Trip said, pulling me against his chest.

Then the whole kissing thing started again only more heated. I moaned pulling back a little, sliding my hands up and down his chest. His right hand went up to my hair. I moaned again and that's when oxygen became a problem.

"Izzy, do you like me more then friends?" He asked me, after we pulled away.

I was still recovering from the kiss so I just nodded.

"Then I have to ask. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I nodded again, and then we started to make out again. Every thing was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>The longest chapter I've wrote for this story! Hoped you liked it. And a hope you have a merry Christmas! And don't worry it's not the end of my story I have one more update up my sleeve!<strong>


End file.
